Chihana Crystalday (OC)
Chihana Crystalday Appearance Chihana has waist length brown hair and fiery orange eyes. She typically wears her signature Salmon Pink dress but on the second season, she starts wearing a blue summer dress (VF Circuit) and a white dress (shown in the picture) when she went on a vacation with everyone who participated VF Circuit (including Tatsunagi Family). They went to one of the high-class resorts the Tatsunagi Family owns(Special event in the story). She'd also be seen wearing different types of swim wear (a pink two-piece swimsuit and a white two piece swimsuit). When she went to Planet Cray with Takuto (special event in the story), she wore one of her "Special Dresses". It is a silky purple dress partnered with earthy brown flats. On the third season, she transferred to Miyaji Academy and started wearing the same uniform as Emi Sendou, Rekka Tatsunagi and Mai Tobita. When the Reverse Phenomenon came, she started wearing a different white dress (bulkier than the first one in the image). When she got reversed, she started wearing a different clothing due to her change of personality. She started wearing a black dress and clipped/ponytailed a part of her bangs, revealing an almost the same mark as Reversed Takuto. She got the alias "Right Hand Maiden of Reverse" from Reversed Takuto. On the Neon Messiah movie, she stopped wearing dresses and started wearing her new and improved Idol outfit along with different clothes due to outfit change. She also dyed her hair blonde and re-bonded it, causing Takuto to reprimand her because he told her never to dye her hair until she turns 18. On CFVG until GIRS Crisis, her hair became shorter (elbow length) and her brown hair is back. Her love for dresses stopped too (has something to do with her maturity). She started wearing her Miyaji University High School Uniform more often. On GIRS Crisis though, she removed her upper uniform, leaving only her long sleeved polo shirt and her Miyaji University skirt which is three inches above knee length. More Infos and Images For more infos and Images of Chihana and the other OCs, go to: Chihana's DA account About the Story If you want to check it out, it's here: A Love Story Because of Vanguard (A Cardfight!! Vanguard Fanfiction)https://www.wattpad.com/story/18063738-a-love-story-because-of-vanguard-a-cardfight Disclaimer is my OC (including the other OCs mentioned above). The story, "A Love Story Because of Vanguard" is mine too. DO NOT STEAL. All rights reserved. ((I know many people would be weirded out with Chihana's love interest. Its okay if you don't like it ^^" . But please don't start hating on me for it. I know a lot of people doesn't like Ali or even Takuto but for the love of Vanguard please don't flame me *hides under a table*. That's all I'm asking for. P.S If you don't like Chihana, feel free to click that back button on your browser and start searching for different CFV OCs instead. Totally fine. Thank you~!)) ''~@ChihanaCrystalday ''